totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pozdrowienia z Plaja de los Frajeros
Totalna Porażka:Druga szansa Pahkitew - odcinek 22 Zapowiedź odcinka ( Widać Bler , Mindy , Tracy i Pedro grających sobie w siatke . Dalej Leo wycina trupie czachy w ścianie domku . Nagle pokazuje się Chris na motorówce ) Chris: Joł ! Tęskniliście :P. To dobrze . Oto i finałowa piątka Drugiej szansy Pahkitew . Wrogość wśród nich jest dosyć wielka (Leo przebił reszcie piłkę) Leo: XD Tracy: Nie żyjesz śmieciu (Zaczeła go ganiać po wyspie aż ten podstawił jej haka) Tracy: Grrr.... Chris: Tia . Ale dzis troche sobie od ich problemów odpoczniemy , bo to odcinek specjalny . Jeśli nie pamiętacie siedemnastki wyeliminowanych frajerów to dziś jest dobra pora by sobie ich przypomnieć . Oglądajcie specjalny odcinek Totalnej Porażki:Drugiej szansy Pahkitew! (Intro) Plaja de Los Frajeros - ranek ( Widać byłych uczestników Drugiej szansy pahkitew . Dennis siedzi w jakimś schronie , Victor i Ben są na masażu , Derek skacze do wody . Dużo osób siedzi przy barku , a Dustin i Angela całują się w basenie ) Chris: Oto i oni ! Siedemnastka przegranych bez szansy na milion . Właściwie mamy tu szesnastkę . Kiedy wygrałem proces z Quenny , to ona strzeliła focha , więc jej tu nie ma i nie będzie jej też w wielkim finale :P . Dziś dowiemy się co zawodnicy sądzą o finałowej piątce . Kogo widzieli by w finale i jako zwycięzce . Potem będzie niespodzianka . Zresztą może dla nich bo fani TP raczej domyślają się co będzie na koniec . Podpowiem że tak jak w WTP ;) (Chris zobaczył Chefa na leżaku obok Bena i Victora) Chris: CO TY TU ROBISZ ? :O Chef: Coś mi się ku**a należy za brak podwyżek . Dałem tym bachorom na wyspie żryć i przyjechałem tu Chris: Co na to byli uczestnicy? Ben: Mi on nie przeszkadza Victor: Mam to gdzieś . Ważne że ja należycie wypoczywam Chris: No dobra (Kamera przechodzi do Chada , Anne , Caroline i Conrada przy barze) Chad: Wreszcie można odpocząć po przegranej Conrad: Mądrze prawisz Caroline: Przegraliśmy . To was nie rusza Anne: Nic na to nie poradzimy Caroline: Wiem . Ale jak spotkam Leo to mu nogi z dupy powyrywam Conrad: Spokojnie mała (Podeszedł do nich Chris) Chris: A propo . Czas dowiedzieć się co sądzicie o Leo Caroline: Pozbawił mnie szansy na milion. Co mam o nim myśleć ? To skończony ****** Anne: Dobrze powiedziane . Zwyrol . Ale wywalił Brittnay (Brittnay podeszła) Brittnay: I dlatego jest tępym h***m Chad: Ty też święta nie byłaś Brittnay: To się nazywa strategia . Ty też nie byłeś lepszy w odcinku w którym odpadłeś! Chad: No fakt . To było słabe z mojej strony . Ale dostałem nauczkę , bo odpadłem Anne: Leo tez powinien taką dostać Caroline: I to od razu ( Widac Cherry i Regine opalające się i przy nich twierdzę Dennisa) Regina: WTF?! Dennis: Nie widziałaś nigdy dobej twierdzy na smoki ? Regina: Nie XD Dennis: Jakim cudem ty jeszcze żyjesz? (Derek podeszedł do twierdzy Dennisa i ją rozwał) Dennis: Au! Idiota (Podchodzi do nich Chris) Chris Witam przegranych Derek: A w ryło chcesz? Chris: Nie :P. Mam pytnko . Co myślicie o Leo? Cherry: O Kim? Chris: (facepalm) Dennis: Ja tam go nie poznałem . Ale nie głosował na mnie z tego co wiem . Równy gość Regina: aha . Leo to idiota , ale pewnie przetrwa długo bo to antagonista Derek: Jedyny normalny z tej bandy frajerów Regina:'''Nie dziwne że tak myślisz . Jesteście podobni '''Derek: Wal się (Poszedł) (Kamera przechodzi na Billa , Archiego i Stelle przy przekąskach) Stella: Jest tu bardzo fajnie Bill Nom . W sumie opłacało się odpaść . Nie chciało mi się i tak juz grać Archie: Jest super ale tęsknie za Mindy :/ Stella: Tia . Ale może uda jej się wygrać Archie: Może Bill: Może być różnie Stella: Masz racje (Podszedł do nich Chris) Chris: No cześć Stella: O! Cześć Chris Bill: Odcinek specjalny Chris: Nom . I pierwsze pytanko do was . Co myślicie o Leo? Bill: Z tego co widziałem to psychol . Ale nie zostawia swoich. Chyba że mu się przeciwstawią . Na szczęście mi się to nie zdarzyło Stella: Jak dla mnie to palant , bo przez niego odpadłam . Ale pewnie wkońcu i tak by mnie wywalili . Z moim fartem jestem groźną przeciwniczką Archie: Debil . Licze że odpadnie przy najblizszej okazji ( Widać całujących się Dustina i Angele w basenie . Na chwile przerwali) Dustin: Co mogę powidziec o Leo? Najpierw mnie zastraszał , potem mnie wystawił i tak o to się tu znalazłem . więc powiem że to **************************** Angela: Ja myślę dokładnie to samo (Kamera poszła na Chrisa) Chris: ''' O Leo myślą różnie . Co powiedzą o Bler ? (Widać masowanych Chefa , Bena i Victora ) '''Ben: No cóż . Może i nie była lojalna wobec sojuszu Brittnay i dzięki niej odpadli stamtąd wszyscy poza nią i Brittnay , ale ja i tak nie chciałem być w tym sojuszu . Ogólnie fajna i nic do niej nie mam Victor: Gówniara , tak jak cała reszta tej chołoty Ben: (facepalm) Chef: Niezła z niej laska Chris: Uczestników pytałem . Jeszcze nie odpocząłeś ? Chef: Popłyne razem z tobą Chris: Niech ci będzie . Nie boisz się że splądrują ci lodówkę Chef: Jakby spróbowali to sprzataliby w kuchni do końca gry . Ostrzegłem ich ( Widać przy barze Caroline , Conrada , Chada i Anne ) Anne: Była całkiem miła ,choć zbyt wielkich relacji nie miałyśmy Caroline: Ja tam nie wiem jakim cudem zaszła tak daleko (Podeszła Brittnay) Brittnay: Dzięki mnie Conrad: Tia . A teraz ona walczy o hajs a ty tu siedzisz Brittnay: Powinna wylecieć razem z Tracy Anne:'' Ona uratowała ci życie '''Brittnay: I tak jej nie lubie :P Anne: Tia. (Przechodzimy do Stelli , Archiego i Billa ) Bill: Jak dla mnie jej jedynym minusem jest brak lojalności . Ale ładna jest Stella: Jakieś tam szanse ma , ale małe Archie: Tia . Słaba jest . Z Mindy by przegrała . Stella: Nie ma jej też co przekreślać . Coś potrafi ( Dustin i Angela w basenie ) Dustin: Przez sojusz z Leo nie wiele gadaliśmy . Ale niezła jest Angela: ekhem... Dustin: Nie tak jak ty kochanie Angela: :) (Chris podszedł) Chris: A co sądzicie o Mindy? Dustin: Cicha i skryta . Teraz się troche otworzyła dzięki Archiemu . Jak dla mnie jest neutralna Angela: Dla mnie też . Wogóle nie gadałyśmy (Chad , Conrad , Caroline i Anne) Caroline: Jak dla mnie to nie jest dobry materiał na finałową piątkę Chad: Tia . A kto jest ? Caroline: Według mojej listy ja , Conrad , Tracy , Pedro i Archie Chad; No to ciekawie Conrad: Ja nic do niej nie mam . Niech sobie gra (Regina , Cherry i Dennis) Dennis: Mindy jest jak zły trol Regina: Dlaczego to ona wróciła , a nie ja ? Dennis: Albo ja Derek(z daleka): bo jesteście frajerami!!!!!! (Stella , Bill i Archie) Archie:'''To jasne że jej kibicuje '''Stella Jest cicha , ale sprytna Bill: Ja nawet dokładnie nie pamiętam jak ona wygląda Archie: Pięknie <3 (Podchodzi Chris) Chris: A co powiecie o Tracy ? Bill: Mocna babka i ma u boku mocnego faceta . Oboje mają szansę na wygraną Stella: Nom . Para która najdłużej przetrwała w tym sezonie Archie: Razem mogą stanowić zagrożenie . I to dość spore (Dustin i Angela) Dustin i Angela: Niech żyje miłość ! Angela: Pięknie to powiedzieliśmy Dustin: Pedro i Tracy bardzo do siebie pasują , i tworzą bardzo zgrany duet (Caroline , Conrad , Anne i Chad) Caroline: Pedro i Tracy razem są mocni . Planowałam ich rozdzielić jakoś w F8 , ale Leo mi przeszkodził Conrad: Miałaś bardzo ambitny plan jak widze kochanie Caroline: Jeśli będzie jeszcze okazja to użyje tego planu :) Anne: Tracy jest miła , Pedro też , mimo że są silni Chad: Pewnie . Zgrana para . Jak my Anne: Nom <3 Chris: Wszyscy wypowiedzieli się zarówno o Pedro i Tracy , więc nie ma sensu pytać o Pedro :P Plaja de los Frajeros - wieczór (Wszyscy siedzieli przy basenie) Dustin: Z jednej strony troche szkoda F5 Anne: Nom . Ja licze na to że wygra Tracy :) Dustin: Ja też Derek: Najlepiej jak wygra Leo , bo reszta to cioty Brittnay: Chyba ci się coś poj****o . Nikt z tych frajerów nie zasłużył na wygraną Cherry: A kto wogóle jest w F5 ? Victor: Idiotka Cherry: Serio ? Ben: Nie xD . Tracy , Pedro , Bler , Mindy i Leo Archie: Ja licze na wygraną Mindy Ben: A ja Pedro . Spoko gostek (Nagle pojawia się Chris) Chris: Witam szesnastkę przegranych . Już pora na głosowanie . To wy zadecydujecie kto z F5 wyleci Wszyscy: Serio ? Chris: Nom . Zaskoczeni . Odcinek nie może się zmarnować . Mamy równo wyliczone 26 . No to zaczyna Dennis . 9 głosów to eliminacja . Na kogo głosujesz ? Dennis: Nikogo z nich tak dobrze nie znam (Brittnay szepneła mu coś do ucha) Dennis: Tracy Wszyscy(poza Brittnay , Victorem i Derekiem): Co? Angela: A co z Leo ? Brittnay: Z tej całej piątki wole wywalić Tracy . Antagoniści powinni trzymać się razem , a ona jest mocna Caroline: Głosujesz na Tracy , żeby pomóc gościowi który chciał cie zabić Brittnay: Też miałam to zrobić , ale mnie ubiegł Chris: Trzy głosy na Tracy i jeden na Leo Dustin: Jakie trzy głosy na Tracy? Chris: Teraz już cztery Chad: Ta . Brawo . Tracy odpadnie jak LeShawna Chris: 5 głosów na Tracy , 1 głos na Leo Anne: Leo powinien wylecieć Derek: A moim zdaniem Tracy . I co ? Chris: 6 głosów na Tracy , 2 głosy na Leo Victor: Jak dla mnie to Mindy powinna odpaść , bo dostała aż dwie szanse , a my nie Archie: Chyba cię powaliło ?! Chris: No to bez głosu zostali Bler i Pedro . Tracy ma 6 , Leo - 2 , a Mindy 1 Cherry: A która z nich to Tracy ? Chris: Siódmy głos na Tracy Dustin: Nie mówcie Tracy tylko Leo Chris: 8 głosów na Tracy , 3 na Leo i jeden na Mindy Dustin: Leo ,Leo ,.... Brittnay: Tracy :P Chris: Tia . Brittnay była szybsza , bo było mniej Armata ( Tracy siedziała w armacie ) Tracy: Wy na serio ? ( Chris ją wystrzelił ) Tracy: AAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Chris: To było dobre XD Zapowiedź kolejnego odcinka: Chris: Tia . No i gra ich czwórka . Kto wyleci następnym razem . Kiedy budżet pozwoli nam wyemitować kolejny odcinek ? Gdzie jest Chef ?! Plaja de Los Frajeros - wieczór (Widać śpiącego Chefa) Chris Chris: Oglądajcie kolejny odcinek Totalnej Porażki:Drugiej szansy Pahkitew! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Dtd1 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka:Druga szansa Pahkitew - odcinki